Return of the New World
by ItalianDuck
Summary: L has won the fight. He proves to everyone that Light is Kira, and Light is sentenced to death. But what L doesn't know is that former users of a Death Note become a Shinigami when they die. In looking forward to avenge himself, Light finds a new "god" to do his bidding. When the boy refuses, Light threatens him with his Death Note. What choice will this boy have?
1. Prologue

"Light. Are you awake?" Light's eyes lit up. He didn't recall much. He looked up at the voice. It was L. Tears ran from Light's eyes.

"You can't do this! I'm innocent, please! I don't want to die! Save me! Someone save me!" Light screamed as snot ran down his face. He was caught. There was nothing more he could do to save himself.

"Heheh." There was laughter behind Light. He turned around, barely able to as he was restrained. Ryuk was standing right beside him with no mark of sympathy on his face.

"It looks like you aren't as smart as you thought you were, Light. That's a shame. But I'm going to tell you a secret, just encase you had a bit of hope left in your heart. I can see your lifespan clearly, and it seems as though you only have one week left to live. Enjoy your last few days on Earth, because there is no God for you." Ryuk said.

Light screamed at the top of his lungs. "No! You can't kill me!" He was crying so hard, his face was bright red and he was spitting while he spoke.

"For someone that killed over 100,000 people, you sure do cry a lot, Light." L said. "The method of execution will be a firing squad, by the way. Why don't you calm down and eat some sweets for your last meal?" L said, partially amused.

Light was out of tears. No matter how hard he tried to explain himself, nobody listened. Nobody really cared either. The world was exhausted of living in fear and anguish. People could finally speed up 10 MPH more than the speed limit without dropping dead from a heart attack minutes later.

L got up from his seat, and left the visitors room of the maximum security prison.

"It's over. It really is over. I'm gone. There is nothing more I can do.." Light said weepingly. "You got that right. And what sucks even more is that since you used the Death Note, you can't even go to Hell. I wonder where people like you end up when they die. I guess you'll find out in a week." Ryuk said.

Light couldn't even speak. He was terrified, and Ryuk's comments were only making his mental breakdown worse.

"You know, why couldn't you have just helped me?! Don't you care about anyone other than yourself?!" Light yelled at Ryuk angrily. Ryuk began to laugh.

"Aww. That's cute. I admire the fact that you want to be my personal pet, but I don't care about anyone. Hell, I barely even care about myself, let alone a human being that was so idiotic, he got himself caught. The chance of you getting caught were virtually zero, and your ego completely destroyed that. You have no one else to blame but yourself. I don't owe you a damn thing, and you know it. You just try to use people to cheat death. Well not this time Light. This time, you ARE GOING TO DIE. And I will make sure of that right now." Ryuk ranted.

Ryuk took out his notebook. Light's eyes got huge. "What are you doing, Ryuk! Put that thing down! Don't do this to me!" Light pleaded with all of his might.

Ryuk didn't pay him any attention. He wrote down Light's name. Nothing more. Light would die in 40 seconds.

There was nothing more he could do. He sat there, waiting for it. And it came. He felt it, a tingly sensation in his arm rising throughout his torso. It reached his chest, where his heart bursted. He gasped for air, to no avail. He choked on his own saliva.


	2. Chapter 1

"Russell!" Mr. Yamato yelled from across the classroom. "If you're going to sleep in my class, just go to the office instead." "I'm sorry, Mr. Yamato. I'm just not feeling really well today." Russell said.

"Well at least TRY to pay attention! Did your teachers in North America let this slip by all the time?" "No sir, they didn't. I apologize." Russell said.

 _Russell was a transfer student from New York, United States. His parents had moved to Japan as a result of his dad's line of work (Police Officer). Since the Kira incident, police officers and detectives from all over Japan had quit there jobs. Japan was dangerously low on Law Enforcement, and his dad wanted to help out._

Just then, the bell rang. Russell threw his binder into his backpack and zipped it up. He then trotted out of the classroom.

"Hey Russell!" A girl with long brunette hair said as she approached him. "What's going on, Asuka?" Russell replied. Asuka was Russell's best friend. She was the first one to introduce herself to him at his new school.

"Wanna walk home together?" She asked. "Sure!" They raced down the hallway, and grabbed their bikes. They strapped on their helmets, and took to the roads. "So what's been going on lately? Still getting used to everything?" She asked. "Yeah. It's completely different over here. It's just so difficult to learn how to write. But the sushi is amazing!" Russell said. Asuka giggled. "It is pretty good, huh? You wanna grab something to eat?"

"Nah, I gotta get home quick. My mom is about to leave, and she wants me to watch my little brother for her." Russell said. "Okay. Well, if you need me or anything, just give me a call!" Asuka said, and rode down another road.

As he was pedaling home, Russell noticed something black on the side of the road. It looked like a notebook. He stopped and picked it up, looking at the front cover. "Death note...?" He whispered to himself. He turned the first page. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

Russell giggled to himself a little bit. "You can't be serious, right? Oh my Gosh, it's so dumb. Whatever, I need a new notebook anyways." He tossed it into his backpack and rode off.

 **Russell's House**

"Mom! I'm home!" Russell said as he opened the door and let himself in. "Oh! Just in time! Me and your father will be back in a few hours, okay sweetie? Take care of Alex for me please!" His mom said as she walked out of the door. A few minutes later, his dad followed.

Russell went into his room and shut his door. He walked over to his computer and got online, chatting with his friends. He was on Facebook, when an urge to check out the notebook seized him. "Why would somebody just write that and leave it there if it wasn't true? What would be the point?" He thought out loud.

He opened his closet and grabbed his backpack, taking it out. He flipped to the first page, and grabbed a pen from his desk. "If this really works... will I actually be considered a criminal?" He wondered. "No. It's not going to work. It's just a stupid notebook."

And with that, Russell wrote down a name. Bill Gates. He put his notebook on his desk, and waited. Nothing happened. "It was a waste of time anyways. Whatever."

He cut on his PS4 and turned Netflix on. He slowly fell into a deep sleep after watching his favorite show for a bit.

Russell opened his eyes, and walked over to his computer. He opened up Google, and decided to search _Bill Gates_ in the bar. He saw something that made the hair on his arms stick up. On the Wikipedia page, it claimed that Gates had died earlier that evening, of a heart attack.

"I-It can't be! I mean, it just can't be! No. No no, it's a coincidence. That's all it is." Russell assured himself, and jumped onto a game with one of his friends. A little bit after that, he heard a strange voice behind him. It was deathly.

Russell turned around and jumped out of his chair. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. There, right in front of him, was a giant skeletal figure. It had red eyes, and goggles on it's forehead. There was a red cloth wrapped around it's head.

"I am a Shinigami, and that's my notebook. And since you picked it up, it's now yours. If you haven't noticed yet, it kills people." The Shinigami said. "Yes, thank you for informing me." Russell said, still wide-eyed. "What the hell? How do you even exist? I don't understand."

"Well, I was a person. Before I died, I was a human being with blood running through my body, just like you." The Shinigami said. "Oh yeah? So does that mean whoever uses this booklet or whatever becomes your kind?" Russell asked. "No. There were special circumstances involved that allowed me to live on through the Shinigami realm." It said.

"Special circumstances?" Russell asked. "I killed so many people with the death note, I wasn't completely put to death. The Shinigami lord came to me and asked me if I'd like to join his world. Of course I said yes. It was my only option."

"So what happens? I mean, why are you here?" Russell asked. "When a Shinigami drops his notebook in the human realm, they are required to follow the human around for the remainder of that human's life, or until he gives the notebook back to the Shinigami. In this case, that human is you." It said.

"Oh, okay then... That's interesting and all, but I never got your name. Who are.. or were you?" The shinigami grinned.

"My name is Light Yagami. I am Kira, and for the rest of your life, you will be too."


End file.
